Naruto: Future Chronicles
by NuclearRaven
Summary: Be kind to me, this is my first story. Future fic. Minato, Naruto and Sakura's son, gets ambushed by Snow Ninja in order to draw a certain someone out of hiding. After being saved, Minato wonders who this person is and why others are after him. NaruSaku
1. The Mysterious Ice Dragon

I do not own Naruto. I do own my OC Koori Takakura and Minato, Naruto and Sakura's son.

Naruto: Future Chronicles

Minato Uzumaki Namikaze was walking around the village of Konoha. He recently graduated from the academy and is now a full fledged genin. He is pretty much a copy of his father Naruto but the only trait that he got from his mother was her green eyes. When walking around the village he sees someone or something just dashed into the forest surrounding the village.

"Wonder what that could be," Minato said as he decided to check things out.

He ran into the forest and tried to follow whatever he saw back there but whatever it is, it was too fast for him. He wanders deep into the forest until he decides to give up at head for home. Suddenly five snow ninja jump out and ambush him.

"Let me go!," Minato shouted as he tried to break free.

"Sorry kid but you're gonna help us catch a snow dragon, and you're the bait," one of the snow ninja said.

"What do you mean? Dragons don't exist," Minato said.

"Hey, did you hear something?," one of the other snow ninja said.

Out of nowhere, a person with black ANBU armor on and a mask that resembled that of a dragon appeared. One thing noticeable about him right away was that he had giant beautiful blue dragon wings coming out of his back.

"Attack!," the leader said.

Before they even got a chance, the mysterious person flew forth and cut into the leader with his sword. He then proceeded to use his dragon claws to slash the necks of the rest of them. The man with the dragon wings glanced over at Minato, then flew away.

"Wow," Minato said as he got up from the ground. He then made his way for home so that he could tell his mom and dad who saved him.

That's it for the first chapter. Pleased R and R.


	2. The search is on

I do not own Naruto. I do own Koori Takakura and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto: Future Chronicles

"Mom, Dad, you are never gonna believe this!" Minato shouted to his parents as he rushed through the front door.

"Minato calm down. What happened?" Sakura said.

Minato then told his parents that he got ambushed by some snow ninja but some amazing creature came out and saved him.

"Minato, what have I told you about wondering into the forest alone!" Sakura said.

"Sakura-Chan he was just exploring. I did the same thing when I was his age." Naruto said.

"That doesn't matter, Minato go to your room, it's past your bedtime" Sakura ordered.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" Sakura wondered

"Some person is hiding in the forest all alone. I want to meet this person so I can thank him personally for saving our son." Naruto said.

"Me and Minato will go to the forest tomorrow along with an ANBU unit to see if we can find this mysterious snow ANBU." Naruto said.

The following day, Naruto, Minato and a unit of six ANBU ninjas set out into the forest. After about an hour of searching, they came to a part of the forest that was completely covered with ice at least one foot thick. As if this sight wasn't strange enough they also saw the dead, rotting bodies of snow village ninja.

"Snow village ninja" one ANBU said

"Or what's left of them anyway" another one said.

Another hour or so of searching went by and they finally found the person they were looking for. He was getting a drink from the river.

"Me and Minato will go out first, if anything happens, you all know what to do." Naruto said over the radio.

They walked out slowly, trying not to startle the person. The mysterious man notices the two and immediately gets into a combat stance.

"Hold on there!" Naruto said. "We are not here to fight"

"Then what are you here for! Have you two been sent to kill me as well?" the man said in a hostile manner.

"Kill you, would I want to kill the man who saved my son from those snow ninja?" Naruto said reassuringly.

"Your son?" the man questioned. He looked at the child and then slowly started to remember.

"You're the boy who I saved yesterday" the man said.

"I just wanted to thank you personally" Minato said.

"It was nothing" the man said

"It was surely something. Let us introduce ourselves, I am the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Namikaze and this is my son, Minato. I'm the leader of the Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Naruto said.

"Do you live out here?" questioned Minato.

"It's just a place for hiding from snow ninja" the man said.

"Do you have a name or should we just call you the ice ninja?" Naruto said.

"Takakura Koori." Koori said.

"Well Koori, I want you to come back to the village with us." Naruto said.

"What for, an ambush!" Koori exclaimed.

"No, no! You have the wrong idea. We want to thank you for what you've done. What you did was very noble." Naruto said.

"You really want me to trust you two?" Koori said.

"Yes." Naruto and Minato said.

"Then tell your ANBU to stand down." Koori said.

All of the ANBU came out of position to meet the Namikazes.

"How did you-?" Minato said but was cut off.

"I could sense their presents from a mile away" Koori said smugly.

With that they all headed back to the main gate.


	3. Koori's Story

I do not own Naruto. I do own my OCs.

Naruto: Future Chronicles

As they neared the entrance, Naruto and Minato were met at the gate by Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Hi Mom!" Minato shouted as well.

Sakura looked at the person that they had brought back. His looks were intimidating, even for her. He was armed to the teeth with a sword on his back, a good supply of kunai and shuriken, and a wide variety of scrolls. He stood at 6'1" clad in full ANBU combat armor and combat boots, and the mask he was wearing would make any ninja feel uneasy.

"He's nice mom" Minato spoke up.

"So you're the one that saved my son. Thank you" Sakura said.

"It was nothing" Koori said.

"Aren't you gonna take off your mask?" Naruto said.

"I would prefer to leave it on, if that's alright with you" Koori said.

"Suit yourself" Naruto said.

After a tour of the village, Naruto and his family took Koori to the Hokage Tower. There, they talked some things over and asked Koori some questions.

"What were you doing out there?" Naruto asked.

Koori told them his story about how he got chased out of the Snow Village because he held a demon within him. After telling his life story, he looked away as if he was ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with concerned.

"I'm sorry that a have been a burden to you and your family Hokage-Sama, if you wish for me to leave I will be going now" Koori said with shame in his voice.

"No, I don't want you to leave. I want to get you cleaned up and take you out on the town tomorrow. Don't worry about your accommodations, you can stay with us for the night" Naruto said.

"You really mean that?" Koori said.

"Yes, but it's up to you" Naruto said.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother" Koori said.

"Nonsense, you're staying with us for the night. I won't take no for an answer" Sakura said commandingly.

"Alright" Koori said.

"Good, I'll go and prepare the guest room" Sakura said. And with that she walked out of the room.

"There's one more thing I want you to do Koori-Kun" Naruto said.

"What is that?" Koori asked a little worried.

"I want you to take off your mask" Naruto said.

"Alright" Koori said. He took off his ANBU mask only to reveal another mask made of fabric that covered everything up to his eyes.

"That one too" Naruto said.

Koori did as he was told and revealed the face of a 15 year old boy. He was quite good looking although he would never admit to this.

"It's a shame that you have a handsome face yet you want to keep it hidden" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" Koori said.

"Come on, I'm gonna treat you to ramen tonight" Naruto said as he got up from his desk. They all exited the room and out of the building to go get some ramen.

Crappy ending but it was the best I could do. That's chapter 3. Please Read and Review.


	4. AN: Koori Takakura's Bio

I do not own Naruto. I do own my OCs.

Koori Takakura's bio

Age: 15

Hair Color: Ice Blue with spiky hair style

Nationality: Snow Village

Weight: 125 lbs.

Height: 6'1"

Complexion: Pale white skin.

Eyes: Ice Blue

Description: Koori Takakura was originally born in the Village Hidden in the Snow. His mother died giving birth to him and his father died sealing the great ice dragon demon Onimaru inside of him. (Sound like anybody you know?) After three years the villagers decided to run him out of the village because they saw him as the demon itself and not just the container. He ran through the snow covered forests until he had no more strength left and collapsed. He was found by his soon-to-be sensei Ryuji Yakamoto. Ryuji trained Koori to become a ninja and used punishing training exercises to make Koori grow stronger. He was a Genin at 12, Chunin by 13, and Jonin at 14. He became an ANBU captain at 15 after he showed off his strength in one of the villages but they still would not take him because of the demon he contained. Even though he is an ANBU captain, he rarely went on missions because one, he didn't have a village, and two, he was far too dangerous to be let loose on an ANBU Black Op mission. Even though Onimaru 

only has one tail, he on par with Kyuubi when it comes to power. This is scary to think of especially when Koori has complete control of Onimaru. He has the power to grow wings from out of his back and he has a technique that he calls the Dragon Scale Armor where he can cover any portion of his body with tough dragon skin and nothing can penetrate through it. When in his demon form, his strength is so great that not even Sakura or Tsunade can match it. He has mastered Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. He may sound heartless but deep down, he has a soft spot for the people he cares about.


	5. A Day On The Town

I do not own Naruto. I do own my OCs.

Naruto: Future Chronicles

After last night, Koori is starting to like things in Konoha.

'This place isn't so bad after all' Koori thought.

"**They seem to be kind to you but don't start trusting everybody just yet" **Onimaru said to him mentally.

Koori decided that it was time to get up. He quickly got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. He wore a black t-shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, and his jonin vest over the t-shirt. Along with it he wore his snow village headband that his sensei gave to him as a going away present.

"I don't even know why I where this thing. The people there hate my guts and are sending ninja my way in order to kill me" Koori said.

"**They won't stop coming after you. You would think that those humans would get the message that you are not be messed with"** Onimaru said.

"I need to talk to Naruto about that. The last thing I want is someone to get hurt or killed because of me" Koori replied.

Koori walked downstairs where Naruto, Sakura, and Minato were all having breakfast.

"Good morning Koori" Naruto greeted.

"Mornin' Hokage-sama" Koori responded.

"How did you sleep last night?" Sakura said.

"I slept like a baby Sakura-san" Koori said.

After about half an hour, Koori had eaten and was ready to start his day.

"Koori, wait a minute, I want to talk to you" Naruto said.

"I want to let you know that we do not look down on you because you carry around a demon in your body" Naruto said.

"You don't?" Koori said.

"No I don't. Koori, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Like you I also carry a demon inside of me" Naruto said.

"You do, do you? What demon do you contain" Koori questioned.

"I am the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko" Naruto said while giving his trademark fox grin.

"Prove it" Koori said harshly.

Naruto did so by lifting up his shirt enough so that Koori can see the seal.

"Oh my God, you're like me" Koori said in disbelief.

"In more ways than one. Koori, I went through the same things you went through. People beating me within in inch of my life, trying to figure out why people hated me. People saw me for the demon itself and not just its container. I also didn't have a family growing up. People said that I was a dead-last, and that I wasn't going to amount to anything. Now look at me, I'm 

the sixth Hokage, I married the girl of my dreams, and I have a wonderful son. I proved them all wrong and I just wanted to let you know that we are there for you" Naruto said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. That means a lot coming from you" Korri said.

"Now come on, we're gonna go shopping for some new clothes for you today" Naruto said.

"That's really not necessary Hokage-sama" Koori said.

"I believe it is. You only have one set of clothes along with your battle armor so were buying you some new ones and that's final" Sakura said.

After a day full of shopping for clothes and other things they return home. Naruto notices that Koori seems to be troubled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"You've shown me kindness that no one but my sensei has ever shown me. Why do you do this?" Koori asks.

"Because like I've said before, you and I have gone through the same pain and I want you to have the kindness that you've never had before" Naruto said.

"I really appreciate all that you have done for me but I think its time for me to find another place to stay. The snow ninja are going to come back again and they will be stronger than before. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me" Koori said.

"No, you're staying here. If the snow village ninja do come, then they will have to deal with all of us if they want to get to you" Naruto said.

"You're really going to risk your family's well being for some guy you hardly know?" Koori asks

"Call me crazy, but yes" Naruto said.

"I thank you all for your continuous generosity. I swear that I will find a way to repay this kindness" Koori said.

"You don't need to do anything Koori. Saving me was payment enough" Minato said.

"Well that's enough for today. Time to get to bed" Naruto said.

"I agree" Koori and Minato said.

That's chapter four. Hope you all like it. Please read and review.


	6. Koori Reveals His Demon Form

I do not own Naruto. I do own my OCs.

Naruto: Future Chronicles

Koori was getting ready for bed. He did all the things he normally did. He did have one ritual that was out of the ordinary for everybody but him. When he got into his bed, he summoned his dragon wings and wrapped himself up in them. He felt safe whenever he did this, but he wasn't aware that Minato was watching him through his door that was opened just enough so that he could see.

'That is just too cool!' Minato thought. He then went back to his room to get ready for bed.

During the middle of the night, Koori was woken up for some reason. He got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Must have been just the wind" Koori whispered.

As he made his way back to his bed he heard the window break.

"What the-" he said as he turned around only to find a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it.

"Oh crap!" he yelled as he was sent flying across the room from the explosion. He got up and found that four snow ninja entered the room from the now destroyed wall. He ran out into the hallway where Naruto, Sakura, and Minato were.

"Koori, are you okay?" Sakura said in a panic.

"What's going on?" Minato said.

"We gotta get out of here!" Koori shouted.

They all ran to the living room but when they got there, a full squad of snow ninja surrounded them.

"I'm sending you all straight to Hell!" Koori shouted as he leaped toward a few of the enemy ninja.

He then proceeded to knock one of the ninja down, take his kunai and stab him in the throat with it. After that he threw the kunai and struck another one down. He got attacked from behind and they proceeded to pummel him to the ground. He called forth his dragon wings and sent the two ninja flying in opposite directions. As soon as he got up, he was hit in the left wing by a kunai with a poisoned tip.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as he pulled out the kunai. Blood started to flow from the wound and he started for feel a bit woozy. Trying his best to not black out, he fell on one knee and was unable to move. Naruto, Sakura, and Minato were holding off the rest of the enemy ninja so they couldn't get to Koori.

"**Boy! Use my power. Show them the power of a true demon!"** Onimaru said.

"Alright, here I go" Koori said

The ground started to rumble beneath them and everybody drew their attention to Koori. Dragon horns grew from his head, his hands became claws, his eyes turned ice blue in color, and to top it all off, he grew a dragon's tail. This was known as his demon form.

The enemy snow ninja began to throw every kunai and shuriken they had but they all bounced off of Koori.

"**Is that the best you humans can do? Nothing can penetrate my Dragon Scale Armor!" **Koori said in a demonic voice. He took a sword from a dead snow ninja and proceeded to run another snow ninja threw. He tossed the body aside and grabbed another one by his throat and crushed it. All the remaining ninja knew that they couldn't win and tried to make a run for it. All got out but one. That one was being held by the throat by Koori.

"**Tell your leader to never come after me again!" **Koori shouted and threw him out of the nearby window.

Koori then returned back to his normal state but he still had his wings out.

"Oh my God! Are you alright! Your wing is still bleeding!" Sakura shouted.

"It's nothing Sakura-san" Koori said.

"Let me see it" Sakura said.

"No, it's fine, look" Koori said as ice blue chakra was healing the wound in his wing.

Koori stood up but as soon as he did he blacked out and collapsed.

That's it for chapter five. Sorry about the battle scenes. I'm not too good at describing them. Please read and review.


	7. A New Addition

I do not own Naruto but I do own my OCs.

Naruto: Future Chronicles

Koori woke up in the hospital the next day. His vision was blurred and he had a major headache. "Mom! Dad! He's awake!" Minato shouts.

Koori proceeded to rip off the heart rate cuffs. (You know the things they stick on your chest when they want to do an EKG.)

"Easy Koori. They said that you can leave if you rest" Sakura said.

Koori looked away.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. This never would have happened if I wasn't staying at your house. This is all my fault." Koori said sadly.

"No it's not. You protected my family again." Naruto said.

"Listen, I wrote a letter to the Snow Village leader. I told him that if they send anybody after you again, that's attacking a citizen of Konoha and that's an open act of war." Naruto explained.

"But I'm not a citizen of Konoha," Koori said.

"You are now," Sakura said as she came in with a few documents.

Koori looked over the documents and was very surprised.

"Thank you all," Koori said.

They said goodbye and left Koori to rest.

When Koori was released from the hospital, he went to the Namikaze mansion which was almost fully repaired. He walked up to his room and started to pack his bags. He maid his way down to the front door where he was stopped by Naruto, Sakura, and Minato.

"Where do you think you're going" Sakura questioned.

"I think that I should be leaving now. I shouldn't be here. I could get all of you killed." Koori said.

"Do you not remember what I said at the hospital? They won't come after you again." Naruto said.

"Yes but-," Korri said but was cut off.

"But nothing. Where will you go? Where will you stay? Do you want to go back to your old life? On the run with nobody with you?" Sakura said.

"Look what you have here. You have something that you never had before, a family," Naruto said.

"Look, I don't have a family, no father, no mother. I am an orphan," Koori said as he walked to the door. Before he could turn the handle he heard Naruto from behind.

"I'll do it. I'll be your father." Naruto said.

Koori turned around wide eyed.

"What?" Koori said in disbelief.

"I said we could be your family," Naruto said.

"Y- You really mean that," Koori said chocking back tears.

"Yes, I really do," Naruto said.

"I- I don't know what to say," Koori spoke weakly.

"Say yes," said Sakura.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Koori shouted as he ran toward his new family and embraced them in a hug.

"Thank you all very much. You have no idea what this means to me," Koori said now with tears of joy running down his face.

"I'll get the adoption papers ready tomorrow," Sakura said.

Koori grabbed his bags and went back up to his room.

The next day they were all in Naruto's office discussing Koori's adoption.

"I still want to keep my last name. It's the only thing left I have of my family," Koori said.

"That's fine. Now if you'll sign this document, you will be apart of my family," Naruto said.

Koori signed his name.

"Welcome to the family Koori Namikaze-Takakura," Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you Hokage-sam- I mean dad," Koori said.

"We still have to make the announcement to the whole village," Minato said.

"We do?" Koori said confused.

"Yes, when something big like this happens, we want people to know about it," Sakura said.

The following week, Naruto stood in front of the hokage monument and gave the announcement.

"I would like to introduce someone new to my family. He saved my son from powerful snow ninja, and saved my family from danger. He's a real life guardian angel if you ask me. I want you all to give a big welcome to Koori Namikaze-Takakura!" Naruto shouted

The crowd went wild as Koori maid his way toward Naruto. Koori had a light blush on his face because of the comment Naruto made about him being a guardian angel.

"You really didn't need to say all of that. Me being a guardian angel and all," Koori said.

"Like it or not you really are," Naruto said.

Koori made his way up to the microphone.

"I'm not much of a speaker so I'll keep this short and sweet. I want to thank the Hokage and his family for adopting me, and I will do my best to protect this village," Koori said as the crowed cheered.

"C'mon big brother, let's go home. Mom made ramen tonight just for you." Minato said.

"You didn't really need to do that Sakura-san," Koori said.

"Koori, you can call me mom now and yes I did have to it. It's a special day for all of us," Sakura said.

With that said all of them went home.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was lazy and some other things came up that I had to do. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now I want to talk about reviews. I only have two reviews as of now so I'm pretty much begging for you readers to review my story. I will continue this story if people want me to but as of right now, I don't know if I should continue this story. So please review and tell me what I should do. Thank you.


End file.
